


We Found Our Way

by loveandbeloved



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Zayn and Liam get the credit that they deserve for their music, aka the sappiest headcanon ever, and they get to be together too, mostly because they are too in love to hide it any longer, super dramatically obvs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandbeloved/pseuds/loveandbeloved
Summary: Another birthday fic in which Zayn and Liam perform at the Grammy's and can't keep their hands to themselves any longer





	We Found Our Way

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY DARLING MARIE!!! Thank you for this beautiful prompt! I hope you have the best day ever and I hope this fic was everything you wanted :D
> 
> This is basically made up of everything that I need Ziam to do at some point in the future in the future, and it's set in January of 2020.  
> Thanks in advance to everyone for giving this a read! If you like it feel free to leave a comment; I love hearing your feedback, especially on sappy headcanons of mine. Also let me know if you find any typos!

Liam breathes out a heavy sigh, rubbing his palms on his thighs to dry them. He’s used to backstage being loud and active, so the silence of the dressing room puts him on edge more than anything else.

It’s a nice room, spacious, with a couch and two comfortable chairs, plus a table for them to use when getting ready and a full-length mirror for them to inspect their clothes in before heading out on stage. One of the staff had brought by water bottles and a fruit plate for Liam to snack on, but it remains untouched across the room. Liam sighs again.

It wouldn’t matter how nice it is, because it’s still empty of the only comfort that Liam actually wants.

They had to arrive alone, ‘for obvious reasons’ according to his label. It’d be odd for them to come together, even if they are nominated and performing as a duo. Because God forbid that they be seen as anything more than ex-bandmates and current coworkers.

The fact that they had to pretend that the last nine and a half years of their friendship, and the near eight years of being in a serious relationship didn’t exist never failed to make Liam angry. Resigned, and angry.

Zayn handles it better than Liam for the most part, taking their separate public images in stride. He’s content to be with Liam behind the scenes, saving the most intimate parts of his life for behind closed doors. Liam respects that, understands it on a personal level.

For years, all Liam wanted was to be publicly single, to have questions only about his music and a few harmless facts here and there, rather than to have to drone on about the same three dry narrative points until he was given new ones.

Liam has never given a flying fuck about the beards, or the stunts, or the games. It’s all about the music for him. The music, and Zayn.

Both very private to him, in their own separate way. Music is an escape for him. A place that he can run to when he’s trapped inside his head, chords and melodies and beats and lyrics running over and over until he’s forced to put them out on paper. It’s cathartic, a high, a kind of relief that he hasn’t been able to find anywhere else, despite having near unlimited resources and celebrity privilege. Nothing can really compare.

Well nothing besides Zayn that is. Zayn is his rock; the person Liam turns to when music isn’t helping. When the melody doesn’t sound quite right, or the beat isn’t meshing well, or the lyrics are all wrong and Liam can’t find the right words, he goes to Zayn.

Sometimes it’s as easy as reaching across the bed to nudge the other man awake, showing him the notebook that Liam keeps on his nightstand and asking for help. Zayn always knows the words that Liam is looking for, like he can crawl inside his brain and pull them out from where they’re hiding.

Sometimes it’s calling Zayn from the studio, interrupting whatever plans he has to ask if he thinks that using actual strings in his next ballad will work better than using a synthesizer, and if yes, does he know where he can find some strings?

Sometimes it’s emailing him a track from LA and waiting until the other man wakes up in London the following morning to get back to him on what instrument sounds better to accent his vocals during the bridge of his latest song.

And sometimes, when Liam is feeling particularly discouraged, it’s rolling away from his desk, powering down his computer, turning off the light and driving home to crawl into bed. If Zayn is there, he’ll flop on top of him, letting the physical contact relax him until the tension seeps out into their mattress. If Zayn isn’t there, Liam lays there and waits. Sometimes it’s minutes, if Zayn was puttering around in another part of the house or out back in their garden with the dogs. Sometimes its hours. But he always comes, easing the stress out of Liam’s bones with soft words and loving hands.

And for every time that Zayn has been there for Liam, Liam’s done the same for Zayn. When he gets too caught up in his head and needs to take a break, Liam is the first one there to drag him away for a meal and a shower before tossing him into bed. Sometimes they sleep, sometimes they don’t. Either way, they both leave the bed sated and refreshed.

Zayn is special to Liam, is by far the most important person in his life. He doesn’t even want to try and imagine what life would be like without the older man by his side.

And now, all Liam wants is to be with Zayn. Privately and publicly, in any way that Zayn will have him. It’s been a long road, not an easy one by any means, but Liam would walk it all again, would crawl on his hands and knees if it meant that he could keep Zayn by his side forever.

He'd do anything to scream to the world about his love for the older man. His best friend, his protector, his muse, his confidant. His lover.

He’s tired of hiding, almost out of patience. It won’t be much longer, just six months. A drop in the very large bucket that’s holding the past nine and a half years of their lives, but it might as well be an eternity.

Some people say that the difference between love and infatuation is time.

Infatuation is all consuming. It occupies your mind all the time, affects how you make decisions, and it changes. It shifts, focuses on a new aspect of the object or person. At first you may admire someone’s appearance, and then later, when their looks dull and you aren’t as attracted to them physically, you admire their intellect or their kindness. And if there’s nothing left to admire, you move on.

Love is something softer, but no less consuming. It’s less of the conscious decisions you have to make to fit together in the beginning, but it’s not easier necessarily. It doesn’t change its focus all together like that, though. Love grows with you. You start out attracted to someone, and as you get to know them you learn to love their quirks and their personality. You love them for who they are; not for their appearance, their salary, or their mental capacity. Sometimes you love them in spite of it.

Liam can say, without a doubt, that for the entire time he’s known Zayn, he’s been infatuated. And he’s loved the other man for nearly just as long. And, call him crazy, but he wants to _tell_ people.

He wants to be able to tweet about how cute Zayn looks when he’s half asleep in the morning, standing in the doorway watching the dogs do their business like a proper domesticated man. He’d love to be able to snap a casual picture of their legs tangled together when they’re cuddled up on the couch watching TV and post it with a sappy caption. He can imagine how sappy he’d be if he got the chance to talk about Zayn in an interview for real; not just talking about his studio habits or what he was like in the band.

Liam wants it so badly, and the urge struck him so quickly that he doesn’t know what to do with it. It comes back in waves from time to time, an overwhelming fondness that fills his chest and spills out of him, causing him to smile so widely that his eyes scrunch up and reduce Zayn to tiny slits.

“Just a little bit longer, babe,” Zayn had murmured to him when Liam had told him one morning when they had both woken up far too early to actually get up, but too awake to go back to sleep.

Just a little longer, Liam thinks. And then he’ll get what he wants. What they both want, actually.

Liam stands, too restless to keep sitting. He walks across the room to the floor length mirror that’s makes up part of a wall, examining his reflection. His hair is swooped back, waves arranged in a way that can only be described as artfully tousled, and his hairdresser had threatened to murder him if he even considered touching it.

His black shirt looks odd, not nearly as fancy as it should, considering the occasion, but paired with the blue blazer that’s resting across a chair near the door, he knows he looks like the perfect mixture of laidback but formal.

He smooths a hand down the front of his shirt, tucking it in neatly and adjusting his belt. He hears the door open behind him, but he doesn’t turn as he scratches his fingers along his stubble, evaluating its length. Liam had considered shaving for tonight, but Zayn loves his beard, and the way he’d told Liam had made him never want to shave again.

(“Your beard is so hot, Li,” he’d whispered, kissing along Liam’s jaw two mornings before. “Love how rugged it makes you look, makes me want to jump you all time.” He huffed out a faux-annoyed sound, “Like a bloody teenager.” 

Liam had giggled, ready to tease, and then Zayn murmured, “But what I love the most is how it scratches up my thighs when you get a bit excited. It’s hot.” He bit at Liam’s earlobe, his voice low and sensual, and Liam had shivered, all amusement disappearing instantly, as if the other man had pushed a button.)

Hands grab at his hips, fingers wrapping around them and squeezing gently. Liam looks up to make eye contact with Zayn in the mirror, smiling softly at his appearance. Zayn smiles back, eyes twinkling, and Liam’s breath catches in his throat.

“Hey babe,” Zayn says lazily, pressing his back to Liam’s chest and tucking his chin over his shoulder to look at their reflection in the mirror. “Nervous?”

Liam rolls his eyes, but he leans back, letting the other man take a bit of his weight. “No, just wondering if my fiancé was going to leave me hanging for our performance,” Liam quips.

Zayn snorts, tilting his head to the side to bite at Liam’s jaw. “As if I’d let you do this alone. We finally get to perform together again, and you know I’d never miss a single chance to be with you on stage.”

“Sappy old man,” Liam teases, twisting to try and get out of Zayn’s grip. Zayn holds on tighter though, wrapping his arms snuggly around Liam’s waist, so Liam just starts to shuffle towards the table that holds his water bottle with a Zayn-shaped backpack.

“I am not old,” Zayn grumbles. “You’re only seven months younger than me, brat.”

Liam just grins cheekily. “It’s scientifically proven that twenty-seven sounds a lot older than twenty-six.”

Zayn makes a curious noise. “Oh really? I’m going to have to check your sources sir,” he says in an overly professional voice, making Liam giggle again.

“I’ll get them to you as soon as we get home tonight,” he promises.

“We might want to do something else as soon we get home,” Zayn says suggestively, sliding one hand to rest low on Liam’s stomach, “but I’ll expect them on my desk first thing tomorrow morning.”

He smacks a kiss onto Liam’s cheek and then releases him to go retrieve his water bottle. Zayn turns back to examine himself in the mirror.

Liam watches as Zayn fixes his black jacket, adjusting the collar of his patterned dress shirt. His hair is slicked back and fastened into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, and Liam thinks it makes him look dashing. His very own prince charming.

“Looking good babe,” Liam calls from across the room before taking a swig of water. Zayn looks at him in the mirror, grinning cheerily.

Liam winks, blowing a kiss. He takes the time to dig out his charger from his duffel bag, plugging in his phone and setting it on his table as Zayn watches.

“Niall and Louis called, told me to tell you good luck. And Harry texted. They thought we’d be together because you weren’t answering your phone,” Zayn says pointedly

“It died,” Liam explains, sheepishly. Being on his phone too close to show time makes him anxious, but then again, he’d probably be anxious regardless tonight. “Are they coming?”

“Harry’s still stuck in London filming but Ni’s coming, and Louis said he’ll meet us at the afterparty.”

“That sounds good. It’s been a while since we’ve seen them.”

Zayn hums in agreement, running a hand over his head to smooth down his hair one last time as Liam’s manager pokes his head in. “You’re due in warm up in ten, boys.”

“Okay, thanks,” Liam replies, waving him off.

“Ready?” Zayn asks, joining Liam and nudging his fingers beneath Liam’s jaw to tickle at his chin. Liam smiles, and Zayn kisses the smile off of his lips.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Liam murmurs as Zayn pulls away. He leans back in, chasing Zayn’s mouth for one last kiss.

Zayn picks up his blazer off of the chair and holds it out for Liam to slip his arms into. Liam murmur his thanks, straightening it and shrugging his shoulders to get comfortable.

“Looks good,” Zayn praises him softly, smiling, and fuck, Liam loves him so much. He says as much, and Zayn blushes lightly.

“I love you too. Now who’s the sap?” he teases. Liam rolls his eyes, knocking his shoulder into Zayn’s and muttering, “shut up,” fondly.

“Okay,” Zayn says agreeably, “then I won’t tell you about your pocket square that’s still in my bag over there.” He nods his head towards where his bag is laying on the ground beside Liam’s.

“You actually got it?” Liam asks, surprised. “I thought your stylist said no.”

“Well that’s because she thought I was going to wear it. Once I told her it was for my handsome Grammy-nominated fiancé, she handed it over without a fuss.” Zayn says smugly as he digs it out of his bag.

It’s wrapped in plastic, along with a handwritten note detailing how Zayn is supposed to fold it to fit it into Liam’s breast pocket. Zayn follows the instructions, manipulating the fabric with careful hands and straightening it out until it looks decent. Zayn pats Liam’s chest once, and Liam turns to look at himself in the smaller mirror above their table.

“Perfect,” Liam says happily. “Now we better get moving or the stage manager will have a heart attack.”

Zayn hums, taking Liam’s hand and letting Liam pull him out the door.

They warm up quickly, running through their track and practicing a couple riffs; just enough to knock the cobwebs off but not enough to exhaust their vocal cords. When their warm up time slot is finished, they take their place just off stage, waiting as the hosts finish their spiel about what’s to come for the rest of the evening. Liam sighs, rocking up onto the ball of his foot and then back.

“Easy tiger,” Zayn chuckles, and Liam pouts.

“I just want to get this over with, so we can finally sit down and have a drink,” Liam mumbles, bottom lip poking out pitifully. Zayn taps at his Liam’s lips with his index finger, and then replaces his finger with his own lips, brushing their mouths together in a sweet fleeting kiss.

The hosts voice rings out, “And now performing their single, Through the Dark, please welcome Liam Payne and Zayn Malik,” and the stage manager tells them to take their places.

The audience hushes as the music begins, their band running through the opening bars just like they’d practiced the day before. Zayn squeezes Liam’s hand one more time, winking at him. Liam rolls his eyes, squeezing back and then pulling away, walking out of the shadows into the bright lights on stage.

Liam studies Zayn for a few seconds, feeling incredibly lucky to exist in this moment. He can feel Zayn’s gaze on him, and it fills him with confidence as he opens his mouth to sing the opening notes.

Performing with Zayn is indescribable, and timeless. Regardless of where they are, or the size of the crowd, or what they’re performing, when he’s with Zayn, he knows that the performance will be incredible.

They’ve got untouchable vocal chemistry, partially from talent and partially from years of practicing together, and it translates into an amazing show for their audiences.

Liam read the reviews from the few other shows that they’ve done together in the past few months, and all of the critics had commented on how naturally their voices blend. It makes Liam feel like he’s on top of the world, to have found his perfect match in every way, even vocally.

(And that’s one of the things that always amused Liam about the stunts too. The thought of him or Zayn actually choosing to commit to someone incapable of singing is just laughable. Who would choose to spend their life with someone monotone or unable to carry a tune? Nah, Liam is more than happy with his ridiculously talented man. It’s not fun if you aren’t intensely competing to out-riff each other in the shower.)

The show is a bit of a blur, if Liam is being honest. One moment he’s beginning the song with Zayn at his side, and the next he’s harmonizing above Zayn as he sings the final lines of the chorus.

Of course, Liam can’t help but take over and drag the sound out a bit, throwing in his falsetto while staring unabashedly at Zayn, who is looking back with dark amused eyes.

The crowd goes wild as Liam falls silent and the band hits their final chord, snapping Liam out of their little staring contest. It’s probably a good thing, because Liam can feel the fondness bubbling up in him, threatening to make an appearance as very public heart eyes.

He turns his attention to the crowd, but he’s hyper aware of Zayn to his side, even more so when the older man takes his hand and guides them into a bow.

Zayn leads the way out as the hosts come back out to announce another award. They still have time before any of their awards are called, but Liam still gets antsy as they get back stage, nerves kicking in as the high of performing begins to dissipate. Zayn notices, as he always does, cupping a hand around his elbow to keep Liam within arm’s reach until they can make it back to their dressing room.

As soon as Liam shuts the door, Zayn is on him, pinning him against the wall and grinning lazily at the man in front of him.

“You looked so good out there, babe,” he murmurs, leaning down to kiss Liam firmly on the lips. “Wanted to eat you up,” he mumbles.

“You did?” Liam asks teasingly, as if he’s not fully aware of his impact on the other man. Zayn nips at Liam’s bottom lip in warning.

“You know I did. How could I not?” Zayn asks, smoothing his hands down Liam’s chest to clutch at his hips. “You were bouncing around shaking your ass and singing like an angel. Pretty sure the whole room wants to take you home now.”

His voice isn’t jealous at all, as Zayn is well aware that he’s the only one for Liam, but it’s meant to goad Liam into responding. The older man kisses at the side of Liam’s neck, and he tilts his head to the side to give Zayn easier access.

“You know you’re the only one I’ll go home with,” Liam says sweetly, feeding into what Zayn wants as innocently as he can, adding, “as long as you win something of course.”

“What?” Zayn asks, pulling back from the smooth skin he was assaulting with his lips to look at Liam incredulously.

“You heard me,” Liam says, matter of fact.

“You are basing whether or not you’ll go home with me, your fiancé, on me winning an award at a potentially rigged award show?” Zayn clarifies, raising an eyebrow at the younger man.

Liam nods, self-satisfied. “If you win, you can do whatever you want to me for the rest of the night,” he offers lowly, and Zayn’s eyes turn dark.

“What makes you think I won’t do that even if I don’t win?” Zayn questions.

Liam shrugs, sliding to the side and slipping out of Zayn’s grasp. “Let’s hope we don’t find out what happens if you don’t win,” he says as he moves to stand in front of the mirror. He fixes his shirt, tucking it in evenly and adjusting his blazer as casually as he can.

Zayn stays facing the door for a few moments before he joins Liam, rearranging his pants carefully before smoothing down the front of his shirt

As they wind their way back through the tunnels to the door that will lead them to their seats, Liam tangles their fingers together gently. “You know it doesn’t matter to me if we win anything, right?” he asks. “We already won, getting to sing together and publicly talk once in a while. That means more to me than any hunk of metal.”

“I know,” Zayn murmurs. “I feel the same way.

“But I’ll still win, just for you,” Zayn whispers, before opening the door and nudging Liam to go through.

***

They join the crowd with matching smiles, looking happy and relaxed, and everyone notices how close the two former bandmates are as they take their seats. Their performance was incredible, their obvious chemistry setting the room abuzz with whispers of gossip and admiration.

And throughout the show, as categories are announced and awards are presented, the attention of the room seems to come back to Liam and Zayn over and over. The two men settled down at their table, accepting the offer of drinks from their companion and then they turned their attention to the show.

There’s just something about them that’s magnetic, that draws in attention and holds it. Everyone in Hollywood can smell a scandal in the making, and while Zayn and Liam’s relationship isn’t exactly a secret among celebrities, it is a bit odd to see them being so obvious about it with dozens of cameras around.

And if it was just the almost intimate performance and nothing else, it could have been overlooked, but it’s not. It continues into the night, and the pair’s closeness is undeniable.

Liam drapes an arm over the back of Zayn chair, just a touch possessively, when he catches some model looking at Zayn a bit too closely. Said man is oblivious, and Liam is too busy glaring at the model to notice all of the eyes watching him stake his claim.

Zayn leans over in his chair, tilting towards Liam to whisper something, his lips grazing the skin of Liam’s cheek as he does. Zayn’s hand falls to Liam’s thigh, and stays there for far longer than necessary, even after their private conversation has ended.

They almost look like they’re teenagers, discovering what it means to have a crush reciprocated and basking in the freedom that mutual affection brings; the only difference is the fact that they’ve know each other for nearly a decade and they are definitely not a new couple. And because Hollywood is nothing if not nosy, everyone wants to know what’s going on.

And so, when the Best Pop Duo/Group Performance of 2019 is announced, all eyes turn to Liam and Zayn, this time with a justified excuse. Competition is stiff, as it always is, but considering both Liam and Zayn have broken records with their solo careers, and they were both members of the most successful boyband of all time, they appear to be front runners in this race.

The nominees are called out one by one, a small selection of their songs playing as their names are announced. The audience applauds lightly for each nominee out of politeness.

“And the winner of the Grammy Award for Best Pop Duo/Group Performance of 2019 is…” the host’s voice trails off as he opens the envelope, pulling out a card.

“Through the Dark: Zayn Malik and Liam Payne!” He exclaims, and the room erupts into applause.

The two artists themselves don’t seem to register the information right away, staying seated with their mouths wide open, staring at each other in disbelief until one of their former bandmates runs up to them, shaking their shoulders and dragging them both up into a hug.

When he releases them, the two men make their way up onto the stage to accept their award. Zayn looks overwhelmed and Liam looks like he’s on the verge of tears as the hosts shake their hands and present them with their Grammy. Zayn holds the award as Liam steps up to the microphone.

“Wow,” he says, voice trembling, and he scrubs a hand down his face in disbelief. “I am in shock. Thank you so much to everyone who made this moment possible.”

Liam turns to look at Zayn, who nods at him encouragingly. “Zayn and I have wanted to release a song together since 2013, I think, and the fact that we were actually able to do it and received massive support because of it means the world to me. This song came about rather quickly, but I think it’s one of the most honest things I’ve written during my solo career, and I want to thank Zayn for going through this journey by my side.”

His speech sounds less like an awards acceptance speech and more like an engagement speech, but the crowd claps enthusiastically, watching the pair trade places. Zayn hands the award to Liam and takes his place in front of the microphone.

“Like Liam said, this was always a dream of ours. Both to release something together and to win a Grammy award. The fact that we got to do both in the same night is something that I will cherish forever.” Zayn pauses, taking a deep breath and gathering himself to continue.

“To the Recording Academy, our record labels, managers, producers, and everyone who supported us along the way, thank you. But most of all, I would like to thank our fans. Especially those who never stopped believing in us and our vision as solo artists. Your support is priceless, and I cannot thank you enough. And Liam,”

Zayn turns to face Liam, reaching out his free hand and offering it to Liam, who takes it even though he looks a touch confused. The audience seems to collectively lean forward, waiting to see what the older man will say.

“You have been an incredible support to me throughout my entire career. I have no idea where I would be without you, and to share this moment with you makes it exponentially more special.”

A tear slips down Liam’s cheek and he lets out a choked sob, but he’s smiling from ear to ear, overwhelmed but happy.

“Thank you for being my BFF.” Zayn continues, saying the individual letters. Liam cocks his head to one side, wiping at his cheek with one hand as Zayn clarifies. “My boyfriend forever.”

Liam’s eyes widen hilariously as he registers the other man’s words, and the audience lets out a collective gasp, whispers starting up immediately as people begin to wonder if all of this was planned to promote their music or if it’s spontaneous.

This moment will most likely go down in history as one of the most dramatic or romantic live TV moments of all time, but just to make sure, Zayn tugs Liam forward.

Liam braces one hand on Zayn’s chest, the other still clutching the award. Zayn cups Liam’s cheek, holding him close by the small of his back, and leans in to press their lips together firmly, in a way that’s too familiar and comfortable for it to be a first, or second, or third kiss.

The audience erupts then, a bit startled but understanding that something huge is happening. Someone starts clapping, and then other whistles, and soon the room is filled with celebrities cheering on the pair.

The kiss probably lasted for five seconds total, but when Zayn pulls back and releases Liam, he looks as though he was just kissed for years. His cheeks are flushed, lips swollen, and he looks wrecked. Zayn on the other hand just looks very smug, and no one really blames him.

He grabs the microphone again, calling, “thank you everyone!” before grabbing Liam’s hand and exiting the stage with their fingers linked. The audience watches them go, still clapping, and the applause doesn’t stop for nearly five minutes afterwards.

When they retake their seats fifteen minutes later, both men are glowing.

Their happiness only grows as their names are called again, and again, and again.

They entered the evening single and without a Grammy to their names, and they left together, holding their awards proudly.

As far as award shows go, this one was pretty memorable.

***

“After winning their first Grammy Awards, both as solo artists and as a duo, Zayn Malik and Liam Payne announced the release date of a joint album for later this year. The highly anticipated album will feature a collection of songs from multiple genres written and performed by the Grammy-winning pair. This also comes after they put rumors about their relationship to rest by revealing their relationship and sharing a passionate kiss as their song Through the Dark was awarded with the Best Pop Duo/Group Performance of 2019.

One of their former bandmates, Niall Horan was among the first on his feet for the duo, cheering loudly and sharing a hug with the pair before they made their way to the stage to accept their award. Bandmates Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles were unable to attend the award show, but they tweeted their support shortly after, for both the victory and the public display of affection. It’s safe to guess that it was no surprise to the former One Direction members, and their acknowledgement and encouragement went a long way in ensuring that the couple receive an overwhelming amount of support.

The pair went on to win a total of four solo awards in addition before the night was finished. All in all, the former One Direction members definitely stole the show, and it’s safe to say that the world is watching with bated breath to see what this talented record-breaking couple will do next.”

Zayn puts down the paper, grinning widely down at Liam where he’s laying curled up on his side with a sleepy smile on his face.

“That’s amazing,” Liam mumbles, yawning and tucking his chin to his chest as he does. Zayn all but coos at his fiancé, stroking his cheek fondly

“It’s the best review we’ve ever had, I think.” Zayn agrees, loving the way that Liam’s scruff contrasts with the soft smooth skin high on his cheekbones.

“I had no idea that people would react to us the way they did,” Liam admits quietly, and Zayn totally understands what he means. It’s not that Zayn has no faith in society; it’s just that he has almost no faith in society.

They didn’t doubt how their fans would react, of course, as they’d had a decent amount of support there for the entirety of their careers, even when Zayn and Liam couldn’t publicly interact for years.

Zayn was more concerned about the reaction of the rest of the world. Being an interracial same-sex couple isn’t easy, despite the strides that have been made towards acceptance and equality for all races and sexual orientations; being famous on top of that makes the situation even more tricky.

But he was pleasantly surprised to wake up ridiculously early this morning to a text from his manager saying that despite his ‘canoodling’ with Liam, the reaction to their Grammy’s performance and album announcement were a smashing success.

They’d been working a joint album for nearly five years, just letting it sit while they work on solo music that they are actually allowed to release. When Liam’s label called and asked for permission to release a statement about their album collaborations when they were on their way to the afterparty the night before, Liam and Zayn didn’t even need to hesitate before accepting.

Their song is at the top of the charts in multiple countries, including the United States, and the demand for their album is through the roof. Life is good.

“It’s weird that you’re the one that got up early today,” Liam says offhandedly, bringing Zayn back to the present.

“I’m excited. It’s not every Monday that you wake up feeling celebrated and liberated,” Zayn defends himself.

“Liberated?’ Liam hums, stretching his arms over his head in an attempt to get himself to wake up.

“Free from the chains that bound us,” Zayn says, a touch dramatically, like he’s exaggerating even though they both know he’s telling the truth, and it really does feel like they were held captive until now.

“And what do you intend to do with your brand-new freedom?” Liam asks curiously. Zayn taps his own cheek, as if he’s deep in thought for a few moments.

“Well first,” he begins slowly, “I’m going to lay back down beside the love of my life, and I’m going to take an incriminating picture with said person, and I’m going to post it to all of my social media, just in case anyone missed the broadcast last night and don’t take the hint from the album. I’m not risking management finding a way to bury the whole thing just so we can keep suffering until July.”

“And then?” Liam asks, raising an eyebrow.

“And then, I’m going to keep my record breaking, Grammy award winning fiancé in bed until further notice,” he murmurs, leaning down to capture Liam’s lips in a soft kiss.

Liam hums into the kiss, cupping the back of Zayn’s neck to keep him in place. “I think I like the sound of that.”

***

The picture that Zayn posts is one of them curled up together in bed, Zayn’s head on Liam’s bare chest, love bites and Liam’s engagement ring in full view.

He’d debated for a while what he wanted to add as the caption, bouncing between something simple like an emoji heart or something short like “Happy” or “I love you”, but none of those had sounded quite right.

Liam takes pity on him and steals his phone after a solid twenty minutes of brainstorming, regretting, and listening to Zayn exclaim “this is exactly why I never post.” Zayn lets him tap on the screen for a few seconds, accepting the phone when he hands it back.

It’s perfect.

He hits post, tossing his phone off the edge of the bed and rolling on top of Liam in a fluid motion, sealing their lips together.

Zayn and Liam are otherwise occupied when people receive the notification that he’s posted, and they miss the initial meltdown over the picture and accompanying caption.

Along with their very first Grammy win, Zayn’s Instagram post makes history. It will go on to be by far the most liked photo that either of them ever posted, and it quickly breaks the record of the most liked post of all time just five days later.

And years later when Zayn looks back at it, more awards and albums and a wedding under his belt, he’s still filled with so many emotions- elation, triumph, and above all else, love- as he reads the caption:

“We found our way through the dark <3 “

*****

 


End file.
